PJO: A New Life
by DeLordOfFanFiction
Summary: When Annabeth breaks up with Percy, what will he do? How will he start his new life? Multiple girls A few OCs X Percy
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Percy Jackson: A New Life**

**I do not own PJO. Please review!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

** Perseus Jackson was living the high life. He was the saviour of Olympus, son of Poseidon, was a Camp Halfblood Senior and had a hot-bodied girlfriend.**

** His girlfriend went by the name of Annabeth Chase. She was intelligent, and beautiful too. Some Aphrodite children were even jealous of her. Annabeth was an architect. She was smart, and had brilliant ideas about architecture too. But what would you expect from a daughter of Athena?**

** Yes, indeed. Percy Jackson was living the high life. But then his happy illusion – it was shattered by none other than Annabeth Chase.**

** It had gone well, all until they broke up. "But why?" Percy had asked. Annabeth, sobbing, ran away. From then on, they rarely talked. But it was still true what Percy had asked. Why?**

** But I suspect, no one knows except Annabeth. And no one else would ever know. But the big question was: what would Perseus Jackson, now saviour of Olympus, son of Poseidon and a Camp Halfblood Senior do with his new life?**

**A/N: Apart from this chapter, I will be writing the story in first person from Percy's point of view in the books.**


	2. Chapter 2 : New Campers

**Percy Jackson****：****A New Life**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. I'll be writing in first person, Percy's POV.**

**Chapter 2: New Campers**

** "Peter Johnson!" I heard knocks on my front door, and sighed. Why did Dionysus constantly have to mess up my name?**

** "Yes, Mr D?" I asked.**

** "Get your watery behind out here this moment! We've got new campers!" **

**I rolled off my bunk and headed towards my drawer. Putting on a white "Camp Half-Blood" shirt and a pair of khaki pants, I opened the front door and saw Chiron and Dionysus standing outside my cabin.**

**With a grunt, Mr D herded me towards the Mess Hall. I looked around and saw that everybody was already there. Just then, I spotted Annabeth and met her glance. Quickly, I averted my gaze.**

** The Hall was noisy. I saw the Stoll brothers trying to play a trick on Katie, and some Hephaestus kids looking longingly back at the Armory. Chiron clapped his hands, and almost immediately, there was silence.**

** "As you know, new campers are usually not introduced to the Half-Blood population here, but at The Big House. However, we have gotten an overwhelming response this year, and to celebrate that, the campers will also play Capture the Flag tomorrow." Chiron announced on a microphone.**

** Hearing that, whoops and cheers arised from the crowd. I too joined in. However, they were immediately hushed. Chiron continued: "So, I am going to formally introduce the new campers now - "**

** Mr D interrupted, "Yeah, yeah, whatever! On with the show already!" I looked at him, who was noisily sipping at a can of Diet Coke.**

** So, Chiron started introducing the campers. Rather embarrasingly, I fell asleep for half the speech, earning myself giggles from some Aphrodite girls and a murderous look from Clarisse and some other children of Ares (Now, I'm not surprised there about the Ares guys).**

** I woke up to find another girl, who was actually quite good-looking, and started listening to her introduction. "Chelsia Dimbaro, 16 years of age, and daughter of -" Suddenly, Chiron's knees buckled, and he knelt to the ground. ****Somehow, that looked familiar, as though it had happened to me before – Wait. Was'nt this done when I was introduced as "Son of Poseidon"? I had a strange feeling what was going to happen.**

** "Hail, Chelsia Dimbaro, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron acknowleged. Around the Mess Hall, campers fell to their knees, even a very surprised Dionysus. Above the girl's head was a glowing trident symbol. I gulped. Deja Vu. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Massages And Eroticism

** Percy Jackson: A New Life**

** Thank you, ReadingXxFreak for reviewing! I'm going to continue the story now, but warning (For the later chapters) : lemon, blowjobs, rape, erotica, etc. **

**Chapter 3: Massages and eroticism "Peter Johnson!" I turned my head round to see Dionysus running after me. I almost chuckled at that sight. Dionysus running after ME? You have to see it to believe it. Anyway, the new campers were already introduced and all the formalities were completed. "Peter Johnson, I want you to lead your half-sister around the camp." he shouted. Ah, well. I walked over to see that Annabeth was chatting with Chelsia. At the sight of me, Annabeth blushed and walked away. I was left with my half-sister. "So you know about Greek mythology and stuff like that already?" I asked here as we walked around to the cabins. She nodded and said, "Yeah. Annie Bell told me about it already." "Annabeth." I corrected. "But Mr D said-" Chelsia started. "Ah, he's always like that." I cut in. I pointed out the Greek Omega shape in which the 20 cabins were built in, and told Chelsia their individual numbers and the god or goddess they stood for. Seeing the familiar Cabin Three, I walked in. "And this," I said, "Is where we'll be staying." "We?" Chelsia questioned. At this, I felt my face turn red. I had never shared a room with a girl before. "Well, yeah. Eat together, bathe together, sleep together, do activities together, you get the idea-" I said. Chelsia was shocked: "SLEEP together? BATHE together?" She was outraged. I sighed. "You know what I mean." Chelsia picked a bed opposite mine, and went to wash her face in the fountain. Luckily, I stopped her just in time. "It's not meant for washing." I said. She went into the bathroom and freshened up. Selecting a clothes cupboard, she opened it to find some clothes of her size. I told her it was magic. Well, it sort of was. I gazed up at the hippocampi on the ceiling. Bringing Chelsia out for a breath of fresh (not sea-water) air, I introduced the Big House, climbing wall, dining pavillion, pegasi stable, armory, camp forge and forest to her. The day passed uneventfully. It was nighttime and me and Chelsia headed back to Cabin 3 after the Campfire Singalong. As we piled into bed, I could not help but notice that her nightclothes could not hide her...posterior.. properly. _Wow, that girl sure has a nice ass. _I closed my eyes. "Lights off." I woke up. It was in the morning. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Chelsia was awake too. Looking out the window, I realized that the sun was not out. It was.. what, Five Thirty? I walked over to Chelsia. "Up early?" I asked "Couldn't sleep." She shrugged, "And, well... I had a nightmare." "Hey, it's all right. I had LOTS of nightmares before the Second Titan War. It's fine. Just chill. Hey, how about a massage?" I said. Chelsia shrugged. "Okay then," she said. I took out a massage bed. "Take off your clothes and get under the blanket," I said. I went into the toilet. Peeking through the gap, I watched Chelsia strip down and get onto the bed. "Done!" she yelled. I walked out and got my hands on Chelsia's bare back. Putting some Dettol oil on my hands, I slowly kneaded on her soft, smooth skin. _This girl is fantastic, _I thought. The same thing went on for a while. "Now turn over," I said. She did, and my eyes absolutely goggled at her killer curves. I handed her two cloths, and as she kicked off the blanket, she placed them over her tits and pussy. I pressed on her stomach, and continued massaging it up and down. I lifted my chin. "Look, the sun rose." I said, "Are you all right if I massaged your breasts?" She nodded. Slowly, I ran my hands up and down her boobs, circling and kneading them with my fingers. Sliding my hand over Chelsia's nipples, I felt them harden. "Feels... so good..." She moaned I took off the cloth on her vagina and started massaging it as well. "Did you know that in the olden days, they did not consider it a massage until this part was massaged?" I asked. "Really?" She added, "Is it because it feels good? Because it does feel good for me." She moaned slowly in pleasure. Seeing her in such sensuality even sended my cock into erection, and I cursed myself for buying a pair of jeans that could not hide an erect dick from bulging underneath it properly. Ah. She was kneading at my penis. This would continue... deliciously. A/N: Haha, a cliffhanger! I love this. Ah well. You'll see more Chelsia/Percy action (or should I say lemon) next chapter! Kudos to ya 'till then! Don't forget to review! **


End file.
